


One Friend Lost...one Gained?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's reluctant</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Friend Lost...one Gained?

It felt like a betrayal. Gary Mitchell was his best friend. Had been for as long as Jim cared to think about it.

And then Gary...lost to madness. Maybe that was the part confusing Jim so much. That a friendship so strong could end with him unable to save the friend in need was something he did not understand.

Gary should have been able to anchor to that friendship, fight off the madness.

It made Jim leery of this new friendship, the one with Spock. What if the far reaches of space offered up more madness? Jim did not want to fail another friend.


End file.
